


A Matter of Sunblock

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - 'The Losers, Jensen, Sunburn'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Sunblock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> Prompt from peaceful_sands at fic_promptly

The thing about being blond haired and blue eyed was the fair skin which came with it. Even back in his native New Hampshire, Jensen was known as the king of sunblock. The sun barely had to touch him and he’d burn. 

Out here in the desert landscapes of Afghanistan, with summer temperatures reaching well over a hundred degrees in the shade, he suspected he looked like a boiled lobster. At least his sister was aware of his plight, every care package she sent contained sunblock.

The others laughed at him, Cougar especially. But then he never seemed bothered by hot weather, while Jensen was sweating buckets there was only ever a faint sheen of moisture on Cougar’s cheekbones. Bet he wouldn’t be so happy during a freezing New Hampshire winter, Jensen often thought sourly. A handful of snow down his back would wipe that smug smirk off his face.

But smug as he was, Cougar was always the first to hold out a hand for the sunblock. 

“Burning,” was all he’d say, dabbing cream on the tips of Jake’s reddened ears.

To be honest, Jensen had started deliberately ‘forgetting’ to cream his ears, just to enjoy the sensation of Cougar’s calloused fingers on him. Maybe one day he’d ask Cougar to do his back.

But in the meantime he’d let his ears burn and hide his glee when Cougar clicked his fingers for the sunblock.


End file.
